Out for Revenge
by esb1989
Summary: Someone is out to get Hiei. Who? read and find out. (Complete)
1. It Starts

Hiei woke up Screaming. A cold sweet running down his body. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought as he looked around his room. 'Oh, it was just a dream.' He thought. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.  
  
" Hiei are you ok?" the voice on the other side of the door said.  
  
" Yea I'm fine Muruko," Hiei said. " Go back to sleep."  
  
" Ok, good night Hiei," Muruko's voice said behind the door.  
  
" Night," Hiei said lying back down on his bed. 'Something's not right' he thought as he layer in bed. 'I could have sworn someone was watching me.'  
  
Outside Hiei's room next to his bedroom window, someone or something was watching his movements with curious eyes. "So this is Hiei?" The creature whispered. " Very nice," it said.  
  
" What is?" another voice said behind the creature.  
  
" Hiei. He's Vary handsome," the creature said with a smile.  
  
" Now, now Tara calm down. You'll get him soon enough," The voice said.  
  
" But I what him now," the creature said.  
  
" Soon, now come on, we have work to do. "With that the two creatures vanish into thin air.  
  
  
  
Hiei opened his eyes. 'Great it's morning.' He thought getting up out of bed. Hiei walked over to his dresser, grabbed his black uniform, and slipped it on. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.  
  
" Come in," Hiei said putting his boots on. Muruko opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Hey," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey how's it going," Hiei asked looking at her.  
  
"Good. You sleep well?" she said thinking about last night. 'He woke up screaming last night. I hope everything all right.' She thought.  
  
"Ok," He said looking out the window. 'What was that?' he thought. 'Something was watching me I know it.'  
  
"You ok," Muruko said knocking Hiei out of his distant thought.  
  
" Yea fine," he said. " Why do you care?"  
  
" Because I care about you Hiei, you know that. Just like you care about me. Now what's wrong?" Muruko asked. "Why were you screaming last night?"  
  
" Something was watching me," he began. "Something powerful. Something scary." He said with a tense look in his eyes.  
  
"You ok?" Maruko asked concerned.  
  
Hiei didn't answer. He was to lost in his own thought to answer.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
Hiei snapped out of his trance. " I got to go," he said opening his door.  
  
"Where to?" Muruko asked.  
  
" To talk to Kurama. I'll be back soon."  
  
  
  
Kurama walked down the street. 'Just another boring day.' He thought.  
  
" Maybe for you," a voice said from behind Kurama.  
  
" Good day to you to Hiei," Kurama said turning to face his friend. He noticed the worried look on Hiei's face. " You ok?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Someone or something was watching me last night," Hiei began. "Something evil. Something powerful. Something I've never felt before. Scares the hell out of me," Hiei said.  
  
" Scares the hell out you huh? You sure it wasn't a nightmare or something?" Kurama ask.  
  
" I'm sure," Hiei said looking at his friend.  
  
" I wouldn't worry about it to much. You could get a heart attack," Kurama said with a chuckle.  
  
"Vary funny," Hiei said.  
  
" Well let me know if you sense it again," Kurama said walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"To Yusuke's place. Want to come?" Kurama asked.  
  
"No I." Before Hiei could finish his sentence, he felt a wave of sprite energy. 'It's the same energy from last night.' He thought. He looked up see a figure on the roof of a building but before he could make out what it was it disappeared. 'What was that?' Hiei thought. Then there was another wave of energy just like the first apperd behind him. Before he could move, something slammed into him from behind, sending him flying into a window of a convenient store.  
  
" What the hell!" Kurama said out loud. Turning around to where Hiei was standing stood a male about 12 feet tall wearing a black shirt, blue baggie jeans with some white shoes. The man was white with spiky red hair and blue eyes with sunglasses over them. " Hey you!" Kurama yelled. " Who are you?" he asked the man. The man just held out his hand.  
  
"None of your business," he said not even looking at Kurama. The man sent out a loud wave of sprite energy out of his hand that sent Kurama flying into the air and crashing threw a car and onto the street. The man lowered is hand and walked threw the hole in the window that Hiei made.  
  
  
  
Hiei got up to see the guy that hit him walking towards him. " Who the hell are you!" Hiei yelled. The man walk to about 5 feet away from where Hiei was.  
  
" The name's Joon and I'm here to kill you," the man said coolly.  
  
" Why I've done nothing to you," Hiei said.  
  
"No but you've done something to my boss, Sid," Joon said.  
  
" Sid! But I killed him along time ago!" Hiei said.  
  
" And now I'm here for revenge!" Joon said running at Hiei, becoming a black blur. Hiei barley had time to dodge. He jumped out of the way before Joon slammed his fist into him. Joon's fist went right into the floor.  
  
' Damn he's fast!' Hiei thought looking down on Joon who was pulling his hand out of the ground. As soon as he got his hand out he disappeared from sight. 'Where did he go?' Hiei thought. Hiei looked up only to see Joon's fist slam into his face sending him down to the ground on his back. Joon landed on the ground a few feet away from Hiei's body. Joon walk over to Hiei, grabbed his head in his whole hand, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground. The impact of the attack sent Hiei's whole upper body into the ground. Joon grabbed Hiei by his foot and pulled him out of the ruble, holding him in the air. Hiei appeared to be knocked out.  
  
"Now for the final blow!" before Joon could make his move Hiei opened his eyes grabbed his sword and stabbed Joon in the chest.  
  
" You were saying," Hiei said pulling the sword out.  
  
Joon let go of Hiei. Holding his chest where the wound was he fell to the ground then turned to dust on the ground. Hiei fell to his hands and knees catching his breath. Kurama walked threw the hole in the window.  
  
" You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Fine you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Ok." Kurama said brushing off some dust from his pants.  
  
" You still thick it was a nightmare?" Hiei asked sarcastically.  
  
" Come on, we got to get to Yusuke's," Kurama said walking away.  
  
Hiei stood up, sheath his sword, and fallowed Karama. " Just one of those days." 


	2. Ron

Hiei and Kurama arrived at Yusuke's house and knocked on the door. Yusuke opened the door. "Well it's about time you made it," he said. He noticed the bruises on Hiei and Kurama's faces. " What happened to you guys?" He asked.  
  
" Nothing," Hiei said with an angry look on his face.  
  
"We were attacked," Kurama said looking at Hiei.  
  
"By who?" asked Yusuke?  
  
" Don't worry, I killed him," Hiei said.  
  
" May we come in?" Kurama asked looking inside.  
  
"Yea sure come on."  
  
Kurama and Hiei walked in. " Nice place," Kurama said looking around.  
  
"Whatever," Hiei growled under his breath.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hiei lied. 'So someone from Sid's group is looking for revenge. Why now? Why after all these years?' he thought.  
  
"Uh Hiei?" Yusuke said. Hiei didn't hear, he was to lost in his own thoughts. "Ok. Kurama, why don't you tell me what happened." Yusuke said sitting down in a chair.  
  
  
  
"So Joon has failed us," a voice said. 'I guess we have to try harder.'  
  
"Yes sir." Another voice said.  
  
  
  
"And that's it," Kurama said finishing his story.  
  
" So someone's after Hiei huh," Yusuke said.  
  
"That's what it appears," Kurama said.  
  
" If you don't mind I'm going home. I have work to do," Hiei interrupted.  
  
" Alright see ya," Yusuke said.  
  
"Stay out of trouble," Kurama teased.  
  
"Yes Mother," Hiei said opening the door. "God damn bastard," he said under his voice walking out of Yusuke's house.  
  
  
  
"I got it!" a voice said. " How bout we send Ron to kill Hiei. I mean he's never failed us before."  
  
"Good idea," Another voice said.  
  
  
  
Hiei walked down the street. He passed the place where Joon Had fought him. He still had a mile before he could reach the portal that sends him back to Makai.  
  
" Hey!" A voice called out. Hiei turned around. The Demon in front of him was the same height has him. He had on a red shirt, black pants with no shoes. He had short blond hair with green eyes. "Are you Hiei?" He asked.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Hiei asked.  
  
"The name's Ron and I've been sent by someone to kill Hiei. Do you know him?" Ron asked.  
  
" Yeah I know him," Hiei said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Then where is he?"  
  
" Right behind you," Hiei lied. Ron turned around. Hiei jumped in the air and kicked Ron in the back sending him crashing onto the street. Ron got up and looked at Hiei.  
  
"Why you little, where's Hiei?" Ron asked.  
  
"Right in front of you," Hiei said.  
  
Ron smiled. "So you're Hiei? Who wound have known," the demon said.  
  
"Enough talk!" Hiei yelled running at top speed towards Ron. Ron ducked Hiei's punch and countered with his own witch Hiei blocked. Hiei tried to kick Ron but Ron caught his foot and threw Hiei like he was a football. Hiei came crashing down onto the street. The impact made a crake in the pavement. Hiei got the wind knock out of him. He tried to get up but Ron was on the move, kicking Hiei, sending him flying threw a Truck and out the other end. Hiei got up slowly. Blood was coming out of his mouth.  
  
'Where is he?' Hiei Thought. Ron Popped out of the ground behind Hiei. Hiei turned his head only to get kicked in the face. Hiei held his ground punching Ron in the face as he landed. Ron was sent flying in the air and landed on top of a car, smashing it on impact.  
  
Hiei walked on top of the car and grabs Ron by his Shirt and lifts him up in the air.  
  
"Who sent you?!" Hiei yelled. "Answer!"  
  
"I'd worry more about your little girl friend if I were you," Ron said weakly.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because my boss is going to kill her," Ron said.  
  
"Who is your boss?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I know not his name but he was Sid's apprentice."  
  
'Sid's apprentice?' Hiei thought. "SUPRAX!" Hiei said in shock. 'I have to get back. I have to save Muruko!'  
  
Hiei dropped Ron and ran as fast as he could to the portal to Makai.  
  
  
  
In Makai a figure jumps up into Hiei's room threw his window.  
  
'I'm in.' the figure laughed. 


	3. Racing Home

Hiei ran though Makai as fast as he could trying to reach home before it was too late. 'Have to hurry.' Hiei thought. 'I can't let anything happen to Muruko.'  
  
  
  
Muruko was walking down the hall when she sensed someone approaching. She turned around to see a hand grab her throat and lift her in the air. "Hello Muruko."  
  
"Suprax!" Muruko gasped.  
  
"Good to see you to," Suprax said. Suprax was the same height as Hiei. He had gold eyes, black hair. He was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves cut off. He had blue jeans with black shoes.  
  
"What do you want?" Muruko asked gasping for breath.  
  
"I want Hiei to suffer. I want him to suffer for all the pain he's given me," Suprax said. "He toke my leader Sid, so I'm taking his leader or should I say lover?"  
  
  
  
Hiei was a couple of miles away from Muruko. Suddenly a women appeared in front of him. "Hiei," she said. Hiei skidded to a stop.  
  
'What now?' Hiei thought. "Who are you?" Hiei yelled.  
  
"The name's Tara and you're mine," she said running at Hiei.]  
  
Hiei moved out of the way. "I don't have time for this!" he said trying to run home.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Tara yelled as she pulled out a wipe and grabbed Hiei's foot with it tripping him. "Got ya!" she said. Tara swung Hiei into a tree and into another. She then slammed him on the ground. "Hope you're having fun," Tara said. Hiei pulled out his sword and cut the wipe.  
  
"Ok, my turn," he said running at Tara.  
  
Tara powered up and shot a blue energy ball at Hiei.  
  
"What!" Hiei yelled.  
  
The ball slammed into Hiei's chest sending him flying onto his back. Hiei got up. 'Damn!' he thought. Tara shot another ball at Hiei that hit its target sending him flying again onto his back. 'I can't take much more.' He thought. 'Three fights in one day. I can't take it.'  
  
Tara moved in for the kill when she heard her master. /Tara that's enough. Come on back to base.\  
  
"Yes sir," she said.  
  
Tara looked down at Hiei. "We'll meat again," she said then disappeared.  
  
Hiei rolled onto his stomach. 'I have to reach home. Muruko.'  
  
  
  
Hiei finally reached home and burst threw the door to find Muruko on the ground. Hiei ran over to her. "Muruko." Hiei said worried. Muruko opened her eyes.  
  
"Hiei," she said weakly.  
  
"It's me don't worry," Hiei said holding her in his arms. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"Suprax," she said.  
  
"Suprax," Hiei said. 'That bastard! I'm going to kill him!' Hiei stood up with Muruko up in his arms. "Don't worry. I'm here now," he said.  
  
Muruko looked at him. "But you're hurt yourself you need to nest," she said.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll live but if we don't hurry and heal you, you wont," Hiei said rushing Muruko to her room. Hiei laid Muruko down on her bed. " You rest. I'll be right back." Hiei said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Muruko asked.  
  
"To get some help to take Suprax and his gang down."  
  
"Be careful," Muruko said.  
  
"I will you rest," Hiei said.  
  
"Promise me you'll be back," Muruko said.  
  
"I promise I'll be back Muruko." With that Hiei was gone to get help. 'Time to get the team together.' He thought.  
  
Hiei raced towards the portal that wound send him to the human world. 'Here I go.' He said and jumped threw the portal. 


	4. Get the team together

Yusuke was at home watching TV when there was a knock at the door. "Damn it!" Yusuke said getting up and walking to the door. He opened it. "Hiei?" Yusuke said.  
  
"Get the team together," Hiei said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Something's happed. I'll tell you later c'mon we have to hurry."  
  
"Alright lets go." With that Hiei and Yusuke took off towards Kuwabara's house.  
  
  
  
After everyone was assembled Hiei told everyone what happened. "And that's it. Will you help me?" Hiei asked. Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"I'd never thought I would see you ask for help," Yusuke said. "Shit, We're in," He said.  
  
"Good. You three get ready I have to get something," Hiei said then ran off.  
  
"Get what?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Who knows?" Yusuke said.  
  
  
  
Hiei arrived back home in Makai and went to his room. He walked over to a dresser and opened the top shelf. Inside was his katana. He grabbed it and walked out of his room. He came upon Muruko's room and opened the door and peaked inside. She was sleeping. Hiei closed the door.  
  
  
  
(Back on Earth.) "What's taking him so long?" asked Yusuke. There was a knock at the door. Hiei walked in. "Ok I'm ready," he said.  
  
"So are we," Kurama said.  
  
"What's the plan?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Ok here's the plan," Hiei began. "I don't know where Suprax's base is, but he's out to get me so he'll probably send another demon to kill me," Hiei said.  
  
"I get it we get the information from the demon he sends," Yusuke said.  
  
"Right," Hiei said.  
  
"How do you know he'll send another demon?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He sent three to kill me today. I'm sure he'll send another," Hiei said.  
  
"Alright we wait until then," Yusuke said.  
  
"What will we do till then?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Go on with our lives," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh ok," Kuwabara said.  
  
Kurama opened the door. "Where you going?" Hiei asked.  
  
"To lunch, want to come?"  
  
"Uh, let me thick about it uh, how bout no." Hiei said.  
  
"Shoot I'll come," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Me too," Yusuke said. All three of them walk out of the door.  
  
"See ya Hiei, until then," Kurama said. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked off leaving Hiei alone.  
  
"Yea until then." He said 


	5. Suprax

Everybody was at Yusuke's house sitting on a couch.  
  
"It's been four days," Hiei said. Everyone looked at him. "It's been four days cents someone attacked. What going on?" he asked.  
  
"Just calm down," Kurama said.  
  
"Yea I'm sure something will happen," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well it's not happening fast enough. Plus I'm starting to worry," Hiei said.  
  
"Bout what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Muruko. She hasn't woken up yet," Hiei said.  
  
"Well want wrong with her?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well don't worry about I bet it's nothing," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well that makes me feel much better coming from you," Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up shortly!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Knock it off you guys," Yusuke said.  
  
"He started it," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well I'm finishing it," Yusuke said. "Knock it off.  
  
"Fine," Hiei said. Hiei looked over to Kuwabara. "Fucker," He said under his voice.  
  
"What was that?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Oh nothing," Hiei said.  
  
"That want I thought." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Knock it off guys, damn!" Yusuke said. Hiei and Kuwabara looked away from each other.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Hiei said. Hiei got up and walked out the door.  
  
"Better leave," Kuwabara said. Hiei looked back at him.  
  
"What'd you say?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Just go for a walk," Yusuke said. Hiei grunted and took off.  
  
  
  
Hiei walked down the street. "Hiei," A voice said behind him.  
  
'I know that voice.' Hiei thought. He turned around. "Suprax."  
  
"Hello Hiei, long time no see," Suprax said.  
  
"I should kill you right now," Hiei said.  
  
" Really. Well that wouldn't be very smart."  
  
"Why not?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because I have the antidote," Suprax said.  
  
"For want?" Hiei asked.  
  
"For the poison inside Muruko's body," Suprax said.  
  
"What?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Didn't you find it strange that I went over to kill her, but when you got their she was still alive?" Suprax asked.  
  
"You son of a bitch! Give me the antidote," yelled Hiei.  
  
"Can't do that," Suprax said. Four demons appeared beside Suprax. There whole bodies were black and they had red eyes.  
  
"Oh shit," Hiei said.  
  
"Get him," Suprax said. The demons jumped at Hiei.  
  
  
  
(Back at Yusuke's house)  
  
"Oh crap!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Something's going on down town."  
  
"Hiei," said Kurama.  
  
"Come on let's go," said Yusuke. 


	6. Got it

"Can't you fight your own battles?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I could but I have stuff to do. Now if you'd excuse me I have to go," Suprax said turning around.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Hiei said running after Suprax but the four demons jump in front of him.  
  
"We'll met again, maybe," Suprax said then disappeared.  
  
"Damn it," Hiei said.  
  
"Hiei!" a voice called out.  
  
"Huh?" Hiei turned around. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama run up to him.  
  
"We made it just in time huh?" Yusuke asked looking at the demons.  
  
"Yea," Hiei said.  
  
"Ok lets see. I'll take the one on the far right, Kurama you take the on far left, Kuwabara, take the one on the right, and Hiei, take the one on the left," Yusuke said.  
  
"Fine," Hiei said  
  
"Ok," Kurama said.  
  
"Sure," Kuwabara said.  
  
They ran at the demons. Yusuke tried to punch the demon in the face but the demon moved out of the way. 'It's fast.' Yusuke thought. 'But not fast enough to dodge this.' "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled. The Spirit gun flew at the demon and hit it in the chest going right threw him. The demon landed on the ground and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Kuwabara kicked the demon in the face. The demon countered by grabbing his foot and throwing Kuwabara on the ground. Kuwabara got up onto his knees. The demon jumped into the air. "Got ya!" Kuwabara formed his Spirit Sword. The demon came down on Kuwabara but got stabbed in the stomach. The demon disappeared.  
  
  
  
The demon ran at Kurama but he moved out of the way. The demon turned around only to get punched it the face. The demon flew onto his back. Kurama pulled out his rose wipe. The demon got up. Kurama wrapped his wipe around the demon neck and flung him into a car. The demon disappeared.  
  
  
  
Hiei punched the demon in the face. 'Too slow.' Hiei thought. Hiei kicked the demon in the stomach and kneed it in the face. The demon flew onto its back. Hiei pull out his katana. "Now tell where Suprax's base is," Hiei said.  
  
"I can't he'll kill me," the demon said.  
  
"What makes you think I wont?" Hiei said. Hiei brought his sword up to cut the demon. "Now where is Suprax's base?"  
  
" It's in Makai about five hundred mile south," The demon said. Hiei put up his sword.  
  
"Get out of here," Hiei said. The demon got up and ran away.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama ran up to Hiei. "What's up?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I know where Suprax's base is," Hiei said.  
  
"You do? All right!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Get ready to leave," Hiei said.  
  
"When?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Now," Hiei said. 


	7. Walking to Suprax's Base

"Are we there yet?" Kuwabara asked. They'd been walking in Makai looking for Suprax's base for three hours.  
  
"Almost," Hiei said.  
  
"You said that an hour ago," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Calm down I'm sure were almost there," Yusuke said. "Right Hiei?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah sure whatever," Hiei said.  
  
"You don't know do you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No," Hiei answered.  
  
"Great," Yusuke said.  
  
"How long have we been walking?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Bout three hours," Hiei said.  
  
"How do you know we're going in the right direction?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Trust me, I know," Hiei said.  
  
"Yeah right," Kuwabara said.  
  
"What'd you say?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Why don't you show us the way. Oh that's right you don't know the way," Hiei said.  
  
"Nether do you!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"I know were going in the right direction," Hiei said.  
  
"How do you know?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"I can smell him," Hiei said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Suprax."  
  
  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara made to Suprax's lair. A big castle. They were outside the front door. "Should we knock?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"He already know we're here," Hiei said. The front door opened.  
  
"Let's go," Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walk in.  
  
  
  
"Finally," Suprax said. "Finally I can have my revenge!" 


	8. In Suprax's Castle

Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walk in Suprax's castle. "We're in," Yusuke said.  
  
"Witch way do we go?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"I'd say up those stairs," Kurama said.  
  
"Let's try them," Yusuke said.  
  
"Want it could be a trap," Kuwabara said.  
  
"What do you think Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
Hiei didn't answer. "There's three demon's up those stairs," Kuwabara said.  
  
"That means there expecting us," Yusuke said. Hiei walked up the stairs. "Uh Hiei?"  
  
"Come on, Suprax is this way," Hiei said walking up the stairs. The rest of the group fallowed.  
  
  
  
They reached a door at the top of the stairs. The door opened. "Enter," a voice said. They walked in. in side was a room with nothing in them but stairs and a demon blocking them.  
  
"Who are you?" Yusuke asked. The demon was about six feet tall with a red shirt and blue pants with no shoes and had red hair.  
  
"My name is Goma," The demon said. "And the only way to reach Suprax is through me." Goma said. He then looked at Hiei. "Hiei you may pass. My master is wanting for you," Goma said moving away from the stairs.  
  
"I got an idea," Hiei said. "How bout three of us go and one of us will fight you?"  
  
"Yes, my master wound like that," Goma said. "Fine one of you stay, the rest go."  
  
"I'll take him," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Fine lets go," Hiei said running up the stairs. Yusuke and Kurama fallowed.  
  
  
  
Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama reached another door. It opened. They walked inside. It was the same as the last room. An empty room with stairs with a demon in the way. The demon was about seven feet tall. He wore a brown shirt, red pants with blue shoes. The demon moved out of the way. " One stay, the rest go," He said.  
  
"I'll stay," Kurama said.  
  
"Be careful," Yusuke said. Hiei and Yusuke run up the stairs.  
  
  
  
They make to another room same as the last two. Hiei opens the door to see a demon. "Tara," Hiei said.  
  
"Hello Hiei good to see you again," Tara said.  
  
"The same can't be said about you," Hiei said.  
  
"That's to bad," Tara said. "My master is wanting for you," Tara said.  
  
"I bet he is," Hiei said. Hiei looked at Yusuke. " See ya," He said.  
  
"See ya," Yusuke said. Hiei ran up the steps.  
  
' Here I come Suprax.' Hiei thought. 


	9. Hiei vs Suprax

Hiei came to a door and opened it. Suprax was waiting for him. "You made it," Suprax said, "Good."  
  
"Suprax," Hiei said, "Give me the antidote."  
  
"No," Suprax said.  
  
"Now! before I take it by force." yelled Hiei.  
  
" You can take it when you pry it from my cold dead fingers," Suprax said.  
  
"Very well. Prepare to die." Hiei said.  
  
"The same goes for you,"Suprax said. Hiei and Suprax get into there fighting stance. "So here we are, two demons fighting for something. One demon fighting for revenge, the other fighting for the antidote to save his girl friend," Suprax said. "Who will win?" he asked.   
  
"I will," Hiei said getting ready to attack. Suprax just smiled.  
  
"You have made me a happy demon," Suprax said.  
  
"Next I'll make you a dead one," Hiei said. Hiei runs at Suprax and throws a punch at him but he ducks and kicks Hiei back. Suprax tries to kick Hiei but Hiei ducks and trips Suprax. Hiei jumps into the air and tries to land on Suprax but he moves out of the way. Suprax gets up only to get punched in the face by Hiei. Hiei kicks Suprax in the stomach and punches him in the face. Suprax flies onto his back. Suprax get up to see Hiei running at him. Hiei throws a punch at Suprax but he ducks and punches Hiei in the stomach then knees him in the face. Blood comes out of Hiei's nose. Suprax punches Hiei in the stomach. Hiei punches Suprax in the face. Suprax kicks Hiei in face. Hiei flies onto his back. Hiei gets up and runs at Suprax and punches him in the face. Supfax flies back onto the ground but get back up. Hiei runs and tries to kick Suprax but suprax grabs his leg and throws him face first into a wall. Hiei gets up and spits out some blood. ' What's going on? He's not even hurt.' thought Hiei. Suprax runs and punches Hiei in the stomach. Blood comes out of Hiei's mouth. Suprax kick Hiei into the air. Suprax jumps into the air and grabs Hiei and throws him into the ground. Hiei landed with a sickening thud. Suprax landed on the ground.   
  
"Como on Hiei is that all you got?" Suprax asked. "I'm just getting started."   
  
Hiei gets up. "What do you mean you're just getting started?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Let me show you," Suprax said. Suprax rased his spirit energy. He rased it up so much that Hiei went flying back into a wall.  
  
"Whoa!" Yelled Hiei.  
  
"Now where were we?" Suprax said.  
  
"Great," Hiei said. "His spirit energy is ten times bigger then mine."  
  
"You ready Hiei," Suprax asked. "because here I come!" 


	10. Hiei vs Suprax Part two The End?

Suprax runs at Hiei and punches him in the face. Hiei flies onto his back. Hiei gets up. ' Damn!' Hiei thought. Hiei gets up and hits Suprax in the face. He didn't move an inch.   
  
"Come now Hiei, is that all you've got?" Hiei jumps into the air and kicks Suprax in the chest. That didn't work ether. " You bore me Hiei," Suprax said. "I thought you were a lot stronger then this." Hiei lands on the ground.  
  
'There's no way! How is this possible?' Hiei thought. Hiei jumped in the air and tried to kick him again, but Suprax caught his foot and slammed Hiei back onto the ground, knocking the air out of him. Blood drooled down Hiei's mouth, he couldn't move he, all his energy was gone. 'There has to be a way to kill him.' Hiei thought. Hiei tried to move but was unsuccessful. Suprax picked Hiei up by his neck.   
  
" Look at you. You don't deserve to be called a demon, you little piece of shit!" Suprax smacks Hiei back onto the ground with a powerful punch. Hiei struggled to get back up. Suprax kicked him back down. "Stay down!" Suprax yelled. Hiei got back up. "Why you little!" Suprax punches Hiei in the face sending him to the ground again. Hiei got up.  
  
'Alright, I've had enough of being a punching bag. Time to call fourth the dragon.' Hiei thought. Hiei started to build up energy. 'Almost there.' Hiei thought. Suprax runs at Hiei.   
  
"Time to die!" Suprax yells. Hiei looks at Suprax.  
  
"No," Hiei said. "You die." Hiei raises his hand.  
  
"What?" Suprax said. A black beam of energy comes out of Hiei's hand with a dragon's face in front of it. "No!" Suprax yelled. "That's the same attack that killed my master."  
  
"And now it will kill you," Hiei said. The dragon hit its target dead on. A huge explosion occurred blowing up the room Hiei and Suprax were in. When the dust cleared all there was, was some rubble, dust, and Hiei standing victorious. "It's over," He said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama entered the room.   
  
"Hiei, you did it," Yusuke said.  
  
"Way to go," Kuwabara said.  
  
"You ok?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Fine," Hiei answered. Hiei walked over to some rubble and moved it out of the way.  
  
"Hiei?" Yusuke said. Under the rubble was Suprax's body. Hiei grabbed Suprax's body and shook him. The antidote drop from his pocket in his pants. Hiei grabbed it. "Come on let's go."  
  
  
  
Muroko awoke from her sleep. "I see you're awake." Muroko looked to where the voice came from.   
  
"Hiei," she said. "Are you-."  
  
"Don't worry he's gone. It's over." Hiei said.  
  
  
  
Back at Suprax castle. Suprax's body still lay ware it is. But then it started to move. Suprax got up on it's feet.   
  
"You thick it's over!" Suprax yelled. "Oh no it's not over, not by a long shot."  
  
The End. Or is it? 


End file.
